


A Visit

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RJ gets his morpher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

There was someone in his chair. RJ swiveled it, intent on telling…

“Cam!” he greeted enthusiastically as he dropped himself onto his boyfriend’s lap and kissed him. Cam accepted the kiss. Arms wrapped around him, pulled him closer.

“Why are you here?”

“Why do you think?”

RJ’s eyes lit up, “You finished my morpher?”

Cam tugged on his purple shirt, “You can’t tell?”

“I was wondering about that.”

Cam shook his head as he attached RJ’s morpher to his wrist. RJ pouted.

“No,” Cam told him firmly, “You’re as nonsensical as Dustin, if I give you sunglasses you’ll lose them.”


End file.
